An inkjet recording device of a circulation type comprises upstream- and downstream-side pressure sources and a print head. While ink is circulated between the upstream-side and downstream-side pressure sources and the print head, the ink is discharged from the nozzles of the print head to perform recording.
However, when a temperature of ink changes, there is a conventional drawback that, for example, the ink wastefully drips from the nozzles or air is suctioned through the nozzles. There are still other drawbacks of instable discharging and degraded print quality when a temperature of ink changes.